


Jasmine

by lordkrisdemort



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff and Angst, Jongin is a space ship captain, Kyungsoo is a culinary enthusiast, M/M, Music Video: Mmmh (Kim Jongin | Kai), Star Trek: Discovery References, They're SOFT Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkrisdemort/pseuds/lordkrisdemort
Summary: Because if only he could, he would give Kyungsoo the world that he longs for.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Jasmine

Kyungsoo always talks about how he misses the jasmine he was growing on the balcony of his apartment.

There were four pots, which he named after his entire family. He wasn’t really an expert in growing plants, but he really enjoyed the process of nurturing - which was why he also had two small dogs. He always talks about how he never felt lonely despite living alone in a rather spacious apartment because of them.

And that’s all he could do; talk about them. Maybe he does it so often to prevent himself from forgetting.

“Who knew plants would be in preservation in the future?” It’s night, the neon lights from the buildings around them are illuminating the entire area, and Kai was drinking this sight from the dining table when he heard Kyungsoo’s monologue which got him tearing his gaze off the view outside the window. The guy seems to be mulling about the food he’s currently heating; curry rice puree with blocks of synthetic meat. “Of all the things that technology advancement could ruin, I never expected it to be culinary.”

Kai always finds it endearing, how Kyungsoo would get upset about ‘disappointing’ things from the world today; which the guy is genuinely pissed at because they ‘ _are a hundred steps backwards despite all of this technology_ ’.

“Maybe I can sneak into the laboratory and steal some cabbages for you.” Kai beams up as slender fingers put down two identical plates on the table. Warmth spreads in his chest when Kyungsoo chortles. “What? It’s for the sake of culinary.”

Kyungsoo leans down to put their foreheads together. “You want to go from a spaceship captain to a prisoner for me?”

“Anything for you, really.”

When he can see Kyungsoo’s face again, there’s a glint of bittersweetness in the round eyes. “You’re so sweet.” It’s obvious that the guy doesn’t believe him, and he mourns over the thought.

Because if only he could, he would give Kyungsoo the world that he longs for.

__________

One day, Kai decides that Kyungsoo shouldn’t spend the rest of his life in a strange place, missing the things he was supposed to live with.

“What if I tell you there’s a way to get you on my ship?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even need to say a word; he knows the guy is _not_ fond of the idea. “We’re not going through this again.”

“No, this is different. I’ve always talked about how I would look for ways to get you on board. Today, I’m telling you, I _know_ how to.”

Kai can see the conflict in those eyes now. Kyungsoo clearly wants to go home, but he hates the only way home for him. “Does it involve you doing something illegal?”

It only involves him violating the Temporal Accords about time travelling for personal purposes and history alteration, but he doesn’t have to explain that for Kyungsoo to know it.

“Kim Kai, you saved me once from a crumbling city. You could’ve left me there, but you took me with you a century into the future. You gave me a life here.” Something sinks in him the moment he notices the tears pooling in Kyungsoo's eyes. “You’ve done enough.”

“But you’re not fine here. You’re not supposed to have all of this forced on you-”

“And that’s on _me_. Not you. Please, Kai, why are you doing this? You… don’t want me around anymore?”

In the speed of light, he pulls the now sobbing Kyungsoo into his arms. “Fool,” he whispers, “the thought of sending you away is already killing me. Don’t you know it?”

“Then why do you want to do it anyway?”

He tightens his embrace.

“Because I want to give you the world you long for.”

__________

It’s the same year, three days before the big explosion.

He helps Kyungsoo reach his hometown where his parents are; they won’t lose a son now. Kyungsoo makes him change his uniform to casual, 2020 clothes and takes him to eat bibimbap. ‘ _This is how real vegetables taste like_.’

He also helps him decorate his old bedroom with the pots of jasmine. The scent is indeed sweet. “Now I see why you missed them,” he comments, earning a kiss on the cheek. He also meets his dogs and spends hours playing with them at the back of the Dohs’ house, where the grass is not made out of synthetic fiber and the sky is blue.

No wonder why Kyungsoo was severely homesick.

When he finally has to leave, Kyungsoo locks him in his arms for what feels like an eternity and a second at the same time. Some tears are spent, some kisses are exchanged. He could taste the gratitude and longing on the pair of plump lips. Oh, how he’s going to miss them.

“Think of me for a long time?” he asks. Kyungsoo answers with more tears.

And Kai hops on his ship and disappears into the night with a broken heart after sending Kyungsoo back into the world he longed for.

__________

_[This letter was digitized in 2085.]_

_Hello, Kai._

_By the time you read this, it would already be 2143. I hope this letter survives that much of time. I really want to reach you, and this is the only way I could think of._

_We survived the explosion. Things haven’t been good, but there's hope. We will get through this. I can not thank you enough for taking me home. I promise you, I will live as diligently as I can to honor you._

_And I want you to know that I’ll remember you for the rest of my life._

_In the box that came with this letter, there’s a pot of jasmine. It’s plastic, it doesn’t have a scent. If it survives as well, I hope it can accompany you in my stead. I hate that you’re alone there._

_In another life, I hope we could meet in the right space and time._

_Forever thinking of you,_

_Kyungsoo._

* * *


End file.
